


Silk Pajamas

by dmxlfoypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmxlfoypotter/pseuds/dmxlfoypotter
Summary: Harry is utterly speechless after seeing Draco Malfoy wearing silk pajamas.





	Silk Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, and I'm happy with how it turned out. I’m not sure how great it is as all my works are all unbeta-ed, but I do hope you find some inkling of enjoyment in this piece. 
> 
> The characters in this piece do not belong to me, but all the mistakes in this piece do.

The first time Harry Potter saw his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, wearing silk pajamas was the first time they slept— _only slept, mind you—_ in the same bed. Harry donned gym shorts, slung low on his hips, and a simple white t-shirt that accentuated his muscular abdomen; he was comfortably laying down with his hands behind his head and struggled to keep his eyes from fluttering closed. 

 _Merlin_ , he knew Draco had an extensive nightly routine, but what was taking him so long? Knowing Draco, he was probably tidying up the cuticles of his already perfectly-manicured nails or exfoliating his terribly soft lips (Harry _would_ know how soft they are).

Minutes later, a delicate, hesitant voice called out, “Harry?” from behind the shut bedroom door, followed by a soft knock on the heavy oak. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Harry replied in earnest, stifling a yawn and sitting up, the bed sheet pooling around his calves. “You can take the right side of the bed if you—”

What Harry saw when he looked up at Draco rendered him speechless and incapable of any rational thought. Draco was dressed in deep, pine green pajamas—silk by the looks of it—that hugged his slim figure _considerably_ , to say the least. The edges of the pajamas were trimmed with a steely gray, bringing out Draco’s eyes, and his long, white-blonde hair was tucked neatly into a bun. He was _beautiful._

Those gray eyes flashed now with confusion at Harry’s abrupt stop in speech. “Do I look unpleasant? Were these too much? I can go change if you don’t like them,” Draco quickly said, making way towards the door. It perplexed Harry to no end how Draco couldn’t see how _gorgeous_ Harry sees Draco.

“No, love,” Harry began, halting Draco in his tracks, “it’s quite the opposite actually. You look rather stunning in those—” Harry laughed. “What am I talking about? You’re absolutely breathtaking in anything—but I suppose it can’t be helped.”

A deep blush was visible against Draco’s pale skin (who was speechless now?), and Harry couldn’t help but feel like he was falling deeper in love (if such a thing was possible). 

Harry saved Draco from having to muster up a reply by patting the spot on the king-sized bed beside him. “As much as I’d love to keep professing my undying passion for you Draco, I am quite tired. We can continue this conversation in the morning—but for now I need my beauty sleep. You may not, considering how amazing you look now, but—”

“Oh, shut it, Harry!” Draco laughed as he settled beside Harry and into his arms. He mumbled a short spell and the lamp shut off. “Go to sleep. I love you.”

Harry smiled as he buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, the silk collar of Draco’s pajamas brushing against the edge of his jaw. “I love you too, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dmxlfoypotter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
